Orphen: Twisted
by Cait Berry
Summary: Just something short i did mostly for the lulz.


"Lets go on an adventure!" Orphen shouted, taking Cleao's damp hand and jumping off the rock by the lake.  
"Oh Can we master?" Majic shouted running up to him.  
"Sure can Majic! But... lets get some sleep for tonight.. Hey Cleao can we stay at your place?" Orphen said excitedly.  
"Yeah.. BUT.. no PEEKING at me while im SLEEPING x_x" Cleao started running off twords shore. Orphen laughed and ran after Cleao, Majic tagging along behind them. That night it poured rain rather hard.  
The next day they packed their bags and set off to a port island called Bemucia. Walking with his hands behind his head, Majic was thinking about the priestess, Fiena he left in the wolfen woods and Eris, the girl he left back at the tower of the fang. Majic had been thinking about girls alot lately... After all Stephanie and Tim even got married not that long ago, and Orphen was admitting his love for Azalie, and Azalie was admitting her love for Childman. He wondered why noone had admitted their love for him directly. Maybe he was too young? Maybe he wasnt cute enough? Maybe his magic wasnt impressive enough? All these thoughts ran through his head as he absentmindedly stepped into a puddle of water. He gasped.  
"What is it Majic?" Orphen asked.  
"Ah..hahha. I stepped into some water.. thats all." He frowned. His shoe was all wet now! He shook it off and continued walking. The eventually got to Bemucia and there was a boat there. They walked up to the boat.  
"MAYBE... they have some FISH we can COOK!" Cleao asked hungerly. Her stomache growled loudly. Orphen and Majic laughed and went closer to the boat. A tallgirl with a cloak on stepped out. She took her hood down as she walked off the boat.  
"Oh my GOD. It's AZALIE!" Orphen gasped. He ran up to her. "AZALIE! How are you? Why are you here? Did you know we'd come here? Do you have a place to stay? How was your boat ride? Are you feeling sick? How come you grew your hair out? It looks pretty!" He bombarded her with questions as Cleao and Magic fell over.  
"Here comes endless days of no social life involving Orphen.." Mumbled Cleao as she picked herself up and headed for the nearest shop. Azalie and Orphen walked into the shop with Cleao and Majic in his head, was envyous. Orphen has a girl thats dedicated to him. A girl that would do anything for him and he would for her. He wish he had that kind of relationship. So Majic followed them into the shop, pondering his love life.  
They all sat down at a table. Azalie spoke to Majic first. "Majic your awfully devoted to Kry..I mean Orphen.." He blushed  
"Yeah.. He's a wonderful master, arent you, Master?" He said smiling. He really looks up to Orphen as a best friend.. no more than a best friend... a brother, Family. Majic suddenly got the urge to hug Orphen, so he spontaniously did, teary eyed.  
"Ah.. Hey Majic what do you think you're doing?" Orphen said while peeling Majic off of him.  
"O_O Uh.. Sorry Orphen... I mean master erg.. I just thought about how nice you are to me and I felt really happy.. Sorry." Orphen gave him a weird look, put his arm on the table, and went back to talking to Azalie. A waiter brought them all food and they ate. Majic thought about what he did while he ate. /I wonder why i spontaniously hugged Orphen... He's so.. so good to me.. i just dont understand../ So he shrugged it off for the night.  
During the night, Majic woke up in a cold sweat. He had a dream... That He, Orphen, and Azalie were battling a fierce dragon. It was about Orphen was trapped between the dragons claws, unconscience and he and Azalie had to use a combined attack to even hurt the dragon.. The dragon got Azalie and started to eat her when he woke up. He felt a strange pain in his chest.  
He longed to go see Azalie and Orphen to make sure they were alright. SO he tip toed into their rooms and Orphen was sprawled out everywhere with a trickle of drool coming out the corner of his mouth. Azalie was huddled into a fetal position sort of. Majic loooked at her and cocked his head to the side... /She looks so.. cute and innocent.. and.. beautiful../ he thought. He felt a tear drop down his cheek. He felt.. a longing.. to be with Azalie.. /Could this be... Love?/

BUT NO.. its secrely ORPHEn that he longs for! That long.. brown face.. the gloves.. that his fingers just HANG OUT OF! That trickle of DROOL.. looked so hot.

that INSENSE PASSINATE LOVE FOR AZALIE! he was SO DEVOTED...

BUT azalies INCEST WITH CHILDMAN! whos not even BORN YET..

and THEN

the BLACK TIGER came.. and LEKI ATE HIS Bokki.

then he sexed it.

AND ITS A BOY!

But then black tiger exploded.

Orphen woke up. "Eh?" he asked. "What's going on here?"

"Er.. nothing master. Sorry. Black Tiger just exploded and Leki came back in from hunting." Majic replied.

"Oh" Orphen replied. "Let's step outside Majic."

"..er ok master." He said.

They stepped out onto the balcony. It was a cool night but not cold. It seemed just right. Orphen took a seat on a love seat swing.

"Majic.. there comes a time in every young apprentance's life where they may start to feel different. Azalie has said that you may have entered this stage." Orphen explained, motioning Majic to sit down next to him.

"Yes master? What do you mean?" He blushed. He knew exactly what he meant. But.. Did orphen know? Did he know his true feelings? He wasn't even sure of his own feelings..

"Well." Orphen said, turning around. "Reach in front of me with your hand outstreached. I will guide something to your hand."

Majic was confused but did it. He reached around orphen.. almost hugging him. Almost. Orphen tenderly grabbed his hand and led it so slowly.. until he touched it. It was warm and not exactly smooth. It was long. Majic blushed like a madmanatee. /could this be?/ he thought.. His eyes widened. He squeezed. Soft.. Orphen spun around and shoved it in his mouth.

"It's a time when you get hungry in the middle of the night!" He shoved a peeled banana in his face. "Dont worry! I get hungry too!" He grinned. Then stopped. "Why is your face so red?" he asked.

"Daahhh.. umm.. nothing.." he replied turning even more red.

Orphen looked down.. "OH! You already had a banana to eat tonight! Haha! I thought i was the only one who stored them in my pants!"

Majic blushed EVEN more. /That's not a banana, Orphen.../ he said to himself.

He turned around and gazed at the stars, taking deep breaths to regain himself. Orphen walked up behind him and put his arms around his neck playfully.

"Orphen.." Majic said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Can i ask you a question?"

"Yeah."

"...Have you ever been in love..." majic asked.

"..with azalie.." he replied

"...with another man..." Majic asked.

"..i never really thought about it." orphen replied softly... "why?"

"nothing" Majic said, sighing. He had a chance.. MAYBE. just maybe. The what if factor.

Orphen got up and sat back down on the swing. "C'mere Majic." he said as Majic sat down next to him. "..I know how you feel about me.. I'm just playing."

"Oh." Majic said blushing s'more. Orphen put his arm around Majic and pulled him close. He played with his hair.. which was getting long. "how did you know?" he asked.

"...I can read minds.." orphen said.

"Really?" Majic asked, eyes wide. /THEN HE KNEW all along.. and he knows im thinking this.. oh god.. hes gunna think im a dork.. ARGH BUT NOW EVEN MORE../ "sorry" he said, trying not to say anything.

"...But i secretly cant read minds." he said smiling. /Phew/ majic thought.

"but seriously orphen.. you know how i feel?" majic asked. he twiddled his thumbs and looked down. He thought of all the wonderfull things that could happen if Orphen and him.. could in fact have a relationship.

"i duno.. why dont you tell me?" orphen said. "I'll accept anything and wont make fun of you. Promise." Majic wondered if he should tell orphen.. he decided he would. its the perfect oppurtunity.

Majic began. "All those adventures we had together.. and saving Azalie.. I was jelous. I knew you loved her.. she loved childman.. but i.. i loved you.. I still do.. and i wish we could be together.. You probably dont want to be.. i mean.. Azalie is a lot prettier than me.. but.. if you do like me for some strange reason.. if you will be my castle.. i will be your moat."

Orphen smiled. "Majic i do love you. I do. We can elope.. we can run away from all of this.. Azalie will never love me.. shes in love with her CHILD (man) too much to even notice me.. Let's go.. but lets wait till before dawn.." Majic just smiled. His dream has come true. He rested his head on Orphen's side and drifted off to sleep.

He awoke to Orphen poking his cheek. "Let's go." he whispered. Majic could see the sun was going to come up soon. The sky was turning purple and pink.. it was beautiful. Majic gathered a few items from inside.. took one last look at Azalie. /so beautiful/ Azalie curled up tighter. Orphen tugged on his shirt.. and they left. They got a horse from a stable. It was a big white horse.. It looked.. odd.. it was bigger than the rest.. and sort of seemed to sparkle.

they hopped in and rode into the sunrise. "Grab onto me, Majic! I dont want you to fall!" Majic put his arms around Orphen. /so warm.. so soft../ he thought. He layed his head sideways onto Orphen and closed his eyes. His dreams are becoming a reality. and it doesnt even seem real. Sometime.. he must have drifted asleep.

When he woke up again.. the sun had risen. They were camped by a clear steam under a huge willow tree. There was a field to the right of them and it was such a beautiful place. Majic looked around. Orphen was nowhere to be seen. He walked to the stream's edge. The water looked so crisp and clean and sparkling. He could see the fish and tadpoles very clearly. It was a calm stream. He took his shoes off and rolled his pants up and stuck his feet in. Cool. It felt nice.

He layed back with his feet dangling in and closed his eyes. His surroundings smelled so fresh and pure. This was paradise!  
Soon Orphen came back. He brought wild strawberries. Orphen got out of the water. They sat down and ate them. They were so sweet and delicious!

"So.." Majic began.. "What now?"

"Hmmm.. I dont know.. what have you always wanted to do?" Orphen asked.

"...no idea" Majic said, falling over.


End file.
